As You Wish
by TheBoyWhoLivedIsDead
Summary: So this is a parody of The Princess Bride, just HP version. Buttercup: Draco  Wesley: Harry  Humperdink: Ginny  Reader: Dudley   SLASH, Drarry  dont read if you dont like slashes.   PS you will never be able to look at the princess bride the same...
1. Chapter 1

"_Feeling any better honey?" Emily asked her only son._

"_Yeah, a little." _

"_Well, Grandpa Dudley is coming over to read you a story."_

"_Mum! No! Tell him I'm sick or something."_

"_That's why he's coming-"_

"_Hello!" Grandpa Dudley burst through the door. "How are you Charlie?"_

"_Fine."_

"_Wanna hear a story? It's about adventure, and wizard duels, true love, magic, revenge and friendship."_

"_Fine, but no kissing scenes." And with that, Grandpa Dudley started the story..._

Draco lived in a small village where every one knew him.

"Oh, he will have such a beautiful wife some day." They would all whisper, but Draco ignored them. All he cared about were flying his broomstick and bossing the replacement house elf around. Okay, so he wasn't really a house elf. Some days, Draco would watch as Harry chopped wood in the backyard, his messy black hair falling in his face, unable to resist Draco ran to the open door and called out,

"Servant!" Harry would then look up; he would push his round glasses back on his face, his green eyes curious. "Make sure to polish my broom tonight." Draco would stutter.

"As you wish." Was all he ever replied back.

"Servant! Bring me more firewood?"

"As you wish." This went on for days, until Draco realized, while sitting in front of the fireplace Harry had just made him, that 'as you wish' meant, 'I love you.'

"Servant!" Again Harry looked up, his hair falling in his eyes. "Er, come here, would you?" Harry walked up silently, swinging the small axe as he did so. "Blow out the fire?"

"As you wish." But before Harry could walk in, Draco stood up on his toes, kissing him. At first, Harry was surprised, but then started kissing him back.

_("Grandpa! I told you I hate kissing books!"_

"_Well this is how the story goes.")_

They finally pulled apart, and Draco looked down sheepishly.

"I permit you to use magic now for your work." Harry chuckled, rubbing Draco's cheek with his thumb.

"As you wish."

Two weeks later, Harry asked Draco to marry him.

"Oh yes yes!"

"Now, I don't have any money," Harry explained, "So I shall go overseas to find some."

"That's ages away my love." And Harry embraced Draco in a chest-breaking hug. But the time for Harry's departure came faster than either of them hoped for, and Draco took it especially hard.

"But what if you don't come back? What if you get lost, or something bad happens? I couldn't live with my self-knowing if something did happen to you. Harry!" Draco leaped forward grabbing Harry's arm, preventing him from leaving past the gate. Harry turned around, dropped his little brown bag, and held Draco's face in his hands.

"I promise that I will come back."

"But what if you don't?" Draco whimpered.

"Shh. Draco, this is true love, you can only delay it, never break it. Not even with death. Do you understand?" Draco nodded, tears rolling down his face now. "Good." Harry kissed his forehead, and left into the sunlight.

_("Any duels soon?"_

"_Soon Charlie, soon.")_

The next day, word went around that Harry Potter, the servant of Draco had snuck onto a pirate ship that night before.

"He's on his way." Draco would tell himself. But soon, another word came around, one that brought a new horror to Draco.

"They say that the T.M.R ship got to the one that just left last week, and they never leave survivors." Harry was dead. For days Draco didn't do anything but stare into the fire and at the firewood Harry had chopped just for him.

"I will never love again." Then a pound interrupted his sorrows.

"The Princess is here, and if you don't come greet her in the heart of the village, she will surely kill you!" Said a cackling voice. Draco sighed, not that he cared if he was dead, but he knew that they would question him about Harry, and he couldn't handle that right now. Standing up and stretching, Draco walked out for the first time in a while.

"All hail Princess Ginny!" Claps went around the village. Draco didn't bother with it though, he could really care less. "Princess Ginny will now pick one of you young men," the announcer called out, his wand to his throat to produce more sound, "to be her future husband! So please step forward!" Draco, through all his resistance, found himself shoved to the front line. It wasn't that Ginny wasn't pretty or anything. She had long red hair and brown eyes, but he wanted Harry.

"Oh! Father! May I have him?" She pointed to the crowd, Draco prayed it wasn't him.  
>"Who ever you desire my dear." Whispered King Albus.<p>

"You, boy, what are you called by?" Draco looked up to see the announcer staring right at him.

"D-Draco Sir."

"Let me hear a shout for, future, King Draco!" The crowd roared with delight. Of course know one told anyone that he already was in love, no one knew. Princess Ginny tugged him up onto the carriage with her, and kissed him.

"Nothing like Harry," he thought.

_("Grandpa? So far this story is lame."_

"_Shut it Charlie. I just started.")_


	2. Chapter 2

Princess Ginny was satisfied with her choice for a future husband. He was pale, blonde hair, and grey eyes. "Yes," she thought to her self, "The people of Hogsmede will surely fall in love with him." And the more witches and wizards that loved him, the angrier they would be when she arranged his death, framing the murder on Dumstrang.

_("So they have a bloody war?"_

"_Again, shut up Charlie.")_

"Come out of the heat Draco," she guided him into the carriage, two other people were there too. Her elderly father, Albus Dumbledore and her right hand man, Peter Pettigrew. Every one gave Ginny odd looks when they saw her and Peter together. Peter was small, always looking around as if someone was about to attack him from behind. Another odd thing about was that he only had four fingers on his right hand. The more Ginny thought about it, the more she realized that she only respected Peter for his curiousity of pain and torture.

"So Draco, what do you enjoy?" Peter's squeeky voice asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Hm? Oh," Draco drew his eyes away at the window to look at every one else. "Well, I like riding broomsticks, and er,"

"Oh that is wonderful!" Ginny said cheerfully, "I own many broomsticks, you may ride them if you please."

"Thank you you Highness." Draco muttered.

"Ginny. Call me Ginny." She reached out and grabbed his hand. "Pretending to care, pretending to care." Ginny thought to herself. Draco held her back, but Ginny didnt notice how upset he really was.

If Peter had his way, Draco would be strapped in the pit of despair right now. "He's weak," Peter observed, "I wonder how long it would take for him to crack." His left hand automatically went to twiddle with his stubbed fourth finger on his right hand. But of course, if Princess Ginny didnt agree to it, he wouldnt have had the pit of despair. His work area was hidden behind a tree that no one went near, the Whomping Willow. People believed it to be haunted because of the cries that came from the inside, yet, it was only Peter testing the machine on animals that Princess Ginny provided.

"Draco?" The future king looked up at him, his hand still in Ginny's. "By all means, tell us, why are you so upset?" Peter was good at know peoples emotions.

"I am not upset." Draco replied in a monotone, yet Peter could sense surprise. "Why would I be? I've been chosen to marry the future queen of Hogsmede."

"Yes you have been! Peter, let's not pressure our guest with questions like that!" She forced out a laugh he knew was fake. Even her fake laughs made Peter smile to him self. "No," he thought, "Ginny has chosen to marry someone other than you. Get over her."

_("Again with the love!"_

"_Hang in there Charlie.")_

Peter had loved Ginny practically all his life. But no matter, she never showed signs of loving him back. He forced his gaze away from Ginny, "the snake last one day, the boar three," the rest of the ride was in silence.

A year had eventually passed, and still the king hadnt died. Draco was grateful for this, this meant that he wouldnt have to marry Ginny.

_("A year? A freakin year?")_

As long as the king was alive, Ginny kept at bay. When Draco first came to Hogwarts Castle, he had nightmares and would wake up screaming in the night. For the first couple of days, Ginny would run into his chamber, trying to comfort him and asking what he dreamt about. But she soon gave up realizing that he refused to tell her. It was the same routine every day. Eat breakfast with the royal family, ride around on a broomstick, eat lunch somewhere far off, then come back, only to be swarmed by nightmares. Some of the nightmares were about marrying Ginny, very few were falling off his broomstick, but almost all of them were watching Harry die at the hand of the Dark Wizard.

"Oh Harry if only you were here," he said to no one imparticular one day, "should I marry Ginny? For you are dead and we never officially married. But yet, I love you, and swore never to marry or love any one again."

"Draco?" Ginny tapped on the door, then walked in. Draco looked away from the window. Ginny was wearing a bright gold dress, her hair was in red curls, and simple pearl studs were in her ears.

"Draco darling, today is the day that we pronouce you to Hogsmede."

"They already know who I am though,"

"This just makes it official my sweet. Now put on your best dressed robes. I hope to see you walking through the crowds in no less than a half an hour." She then left. Draco sighed, stood up, and grabbed the closet pair of dress robes in his closet. They were silver, which wouldve made his eyes pop out beautifully.

"Harry said he loved my eye color." Draco whispered, stroking the dress robes.

Half and hour later, Draco stood behind large metal doors, Ginny's voice booming through them.

"We all know that my father will soon pass on. But no worry!" She informed the crowd, "I have found us a new King, please meet my future husband, Draco!" The doors opened up, and Draco walked through the screaming crowd of citizens, all trying to touch his robes. Draco then stopped in the middle of the court yard, raised his wand, shooting black and green sparks in the air.

_("Those are Harry's eye and hair color!"_

"_You are catching on Charlie!")_


	3. Chapter 3

"Peter, please fetch me my owl."

"Of course your Highness." the cries of joy from the Hogsmede residents still echoed through her ears. Ginny smiled to her self, the death of Draco would be most tragic. Suddenly, brown fuzz went through the doors, and her trusty owl Errol landed in front of her, puffing out his chest proudly.  
>"Ah, wonderful, thank you Peter." Ginny then started tying a roll of parchment to Errol's leg.<p>

"To whom is your letter addressed to you Majesty?"

"A young lady named Hermione."

"Who may she be?"

"A friend from school Peter!" Ginny snapped impatiently. Peter coiled back. "Errol, you must take this to Hermione as quickly as possible, it is very urgent that this gets to her _today._" Errol shuffled his feathers than took off through the window.

"Why today Princess?"

"Because Peter, Hermione is a brilliant witch. I am going to have her kidnap Draco while he is flying his broom today. And then, I am going to have her kill Draco, than we can frame it on Durmstrang."

"Great plan Princess Ginny!"

"Thank you. Now we just wait an hour or so to shoo Draco out of the castle."

The wand maker's best friend sat in under a tree, drinking butterbeer every few minuets. He then would stare at the wand that James had made him those many years ago. James was a very good wizard, and from the age of eleven, he could make wands beyond someone's dream, that is, till he was killed.

"Are you Sirius Black?" A stern yet girlish voice asked him. He looked up into the sun to see a young woman standing before him. She had brown bushy hair and brown eyes.

"Does it matter?" She then squat down, face to face with him.

"I hear you are a very good dueler. I would like to hire you to help me kidnap Prince Draco." Sirius raised an eyebrow. "You would be paid of course. The crime will take place this afternoon in about ten minuets. I hired someone else already, and if you refuse, the plan could be taken out with only two." But Sirius didn't refuse.

"Ready your Highness?" Peter asked Ginny. She nodded and opened the door to Draco's chamber. Like always, he was staring out the window.

"My dear! I suspected you to be flying at this hour!" Ginny proclaimed.

"Too windy." Was all Draco said.

"Well that wont do. Peter?" Peter nodded.

"_Accio Broom!" _Ginny watched as a broom flew up to window and then stopped.

"This is a new broom that I got a few days ago. It can resist wind, which means that you can fly safely as if there was now wind."

"Is that so?" Draco asked, suddenly interested.

"Mhm. Now why don't you have a go on it?"

"Alright." Draco stood up, kissed Ginny on the cheek as he walked out and nodding to Peter. He didn't return the nod.

"It is not really resistant to wind, is it your Highness?" Peter asked Ginny when Draco left.

"Of course it is. But I charmed it earlier so that it will fly to the place where Hermione was waiting for him. She also informed me that she would have people patrolling the skies."

"Brilliant, absolutely brilliant." Peter said in awe.

"Thank you Peter. Would you like to go get some tea?" Peter nodded, than he and the Princess walked out of Draco's room together.

Draco walked out into the sun lited courtyard. This time empty. He was grateful for this, if anyone was around, he surely would've broken down and cried. How could he be expected to marry Ginny? Especially after he had met Harry. A broomstick suddenly flew infront of Draco, awaiting his arrival it had seemed. Draco mounted it, and flew into the air, free at last.

"Just make it to the grove." Everyday, Draco would go a patch of wildflowers. Some days he would eat lunch there, or pick the flowers he thought that Harry would like. But most of the time he slept, he was usually exhausted, his nightmares during the night weren't getting any better. Draco shivered, he wished he had brought gloves, it was really chilly up were he was at. And even though his broomstick was resistant to the wind it still vibrated a bit. Even over the wind, Draco could still hear the sound of a spell being casted. He quickly turned his head and dodged a flash of red light. While doing so, he tugged his own wand from his robes, holding it steady, unsure where his attacker was.

"_Stupefy!"_

"_Protego!"_ The spell re-bounded off of Draco's, but the force was strong enough to send him off his broom, to the ground below.

Draco fell, miraculously alive. he quickly stood up and started running in a random direction, not knowing if he was going towards the enemy or not.

"Stun him, stun him!" A voice above him cried out. Draco dodged more spells of red light, he too knew the spell to protect and defend him, but he didn't dare turn around.

"_STUPEFY!" _ Draco didn't react fast enough as two stunning spells hit his back. He fell face first and blacked out.

_("Finally, action!"_

"_It just gets better Charlie.")_


	4. Chapter 4

"Very good work. Hagrid, pick him up and carry him to the boat." The half giant did as he was told. Hermione walked off, looking very proud of her self, her brown hair even more bushy from flying.

"C'mon Hagrid," Sirius said, walking past Hagrid too. Hagrid grunted and walked away, Draco in his arms. From the glances that Hagrid got of Draco when he was awake, he had looked worn out and always worried, but now asleep he looked peaceful, and even happy. Hagrid wasn't the one that stunned the Prince, he didn't have a wand, his mother snapped it when he was younger.

"_So you are saying that you didn't kill that Myrtle girl? AGH! You awful giant!" _

The memory still haunted him. He didn't like the giant his mother wanted him to be, he didn't care to be mean or murderous. His father, (who was human) agreed with him. Pity he wasn't alive anymore.

"Hurry up! Do you _want_ the Princess and her army to find us?" Sirius jumped on the boat, and indicated that he would take Draco.

"Oh for crying out loud." Hermione was very impatient. _"Wengardiem Leviosa!" _Draco was lifted from Hagrid's arms like a rag doll. Hermione dropped him and went behind the steering wheel.

"Hermione," Hagrid said in a deep voice, "again, why are we kidnapping Prince Draco?"

"Because," Hermione snapped, "we are going to take him to the Durmstrang side-"

"Durmstrang?"

"The sworn enemy of Hogsmede Hagrid! We will take him there, kill him, which will-"

"Kill?" Sirius's head snapped up from attending Draco, "you said _nothing_ about killing him!"

"Yes! Because it will start a war! When a war is started Beauxbatons will be bound to help Durmstrang, and when we kill them all, we will have all the power!" Hermione beamed.

"I'm not sure I like this plan anymore," Sirius muttered under his breath. Luckily Hermione wasn't paying attention.

"Err,"

"Oh look, he's waking up." Draco heard someone say. He groaned again, slowly opening his eyes. A pair of brown and black eyes were staring at him. It took him a minuet to remember where he was. He remembered flying on his broom, then the stunning spells, flashes of red lights.

"_You!"_ Draco shouted, thrusting his hand in his pocket looking for his wand.

"Us," the girl with brown eyes said, "looking for this?" She held up Draco's wand. He glared at her.

"If you are searching for money, I am positive that you would get as many galleons as you pleased if you let me go back to the castle."

"Hmm, can't do that I'm afraid Prince. Hey Sirius! I'll take the wheel for a while." The girl stood up and switched places with a man who also had black eyes.

"Would you like to play exploding snap your Highness?" Sirius asked kindly. Draco shrugged, by the looks of it, he was going to be here a while.

Hours passed, the sun had gone completely down, the girl was still steering the boat, and Sirius playing exploding snap with him.

"Uhm, what are the chances that some one is following us?"

"Impossible," the girl responded. "No one in Hogsmede could've gotten here this fast, and no one in Durmstrang or Beauxbatons could know what we have done!" The giant kept staring over the wall of the boat.

"Why do you ask Hagrid?" Sirius turned his head around.

"Oh, only because there is a boat that has been following us for the past hour."

"WHAT?" The girl roared. She whipped her bushy head around; Draco peered over the edge discreetly. To his amazement, a boat was following them, he seemed miles behind, but that didn't matter.

"It's probably some fisherman." The girl eventually concluded.

"In the middle of the night?" Hagrid asked,

"And in squid infested waters?" Asked Sirius, clearly suspicious.

"Well, there is no way that they will catch up to us in time." Draco slowly stood up, if he had a chance to escape, now was it. He looked into the black water, he had little swimming lessons, but he hoped that it was enough. He closed his eyes and jumped-

SPLASH

"What was that?" He heard Sirius say when he bobbed above the water. He didn't take the time to look back, but started swimming to the other boat.

"AGH! Sirius, go get him!" He heard the girl scream. Draco didn't have a chance to hear Sirius reply, because suddenly he was tugged under. Draco couldn't see anything, but it felt as if grindylows had a hold of him. He kicked hard; grindylows had a strong grip, but very fragile fingers. His foot finally made contact with something, but to his horror it wasn't something like fingers, but soft. He swam back up, officially freaked out.

"Wanna know what just pulled you under Prince Draco?" Draco spun around; the girl was standing in the boat, her and Sirius's wands high and lit. She looked determined, and also amused by Draco's fear.

"That was the giant squid your Highness. In case you didn't notice, he loves to try and attack humans." Suddenly a large dark purple tentacle flew out of the water. Draco screamed-

_("He doesn't get eaten Charlie."_

"_What?"_

"_I'm telling you this cause you look nervous."_

"_Pfft, me nervous? Please keep reading.")_

Draco screamed, the tentacle came crashing down. It was two inches from Draco's head before-

"_Reducto!" _The spell had hit the squid; Draco heard a muffled cry below him before he was lifted back into the boat. "Put him down!"

"Hermione, I don't think that-"

"Put him down I said!" Draco was lowered to the ground; he realized that he was shaking.

"I suppose you think you're brave, jumping into the water like that!" Hermione shrieked.

"I didn't do it for bravery, I did it so that your face would be on the new wanted list!" Draco spat. Hermione growled.

"I'm going to lie down a bit," she addressed this to Sirius, "make sure he does _not_ escape!" She then stormed off. Sirius looked at Draco.

"This is for your own good." He pointed his wand at Draco. He tried to not flinch as cords of rope wrapped around his ankles and wrists.

"It's okay," Draco, thought, "Ginny will find me and-" _not that you care_ a voice in the back of his mind said. He shook his head, hoping that the voice went flying with the rest of the water droplets. He closed his eyes, falling into sleep.

_("So what do you think about it so far?"_

"_It's fine I guess..."_

"_Well we can stop-"_

"_No!")_


	5. Chapter 5

"Sirius stared at the sleeping boy, rubbing his eyes, granted he was tired, but he didn't want to think about what would happen if Hermione came up and found her watch guard sleeping.

"I can watch him Sirius, and you can sleep." Hagrid said hopefully.

"Thanks, but I'm fine." But Sirius soon found himself closing his eyes, dreaming.

"_Sirius! Hand me that polisher cloth will ya? I want this wand to be perfect for our customer," Sirius handed a yellow rag to his best friend._

"_He's coming James!" Sirius called, looking out the window. James frantically try to flatten his night colored hair, but it was useless._

"_You have the wand I ordered?" The voice of Peter Pettigrew asked._

"_Yes sir." James handed over a wand, "ten inches, ash and dragon heartstring." James beamed at his work. Peter looked at the wand in his fingers. His face showed impression._

"_Two sickles than." He said at last._

"_Wait, you promised twenty!" Sirius protested._

"_I expected a much better wand."_

"_I'm afraid I won't work with that price," James said._

"_Is that so?"  
>"Yes." James stood up taller.<em>

"_Well then, you leave me no choice. I didn't want to do this but, _Avada Kedavra!"

"_James!" Sirius screamed as he watched his friend fall hopelessly to the ground._

"Sectumsempra!" _Sirius too fell, blood pouring from his chest, screams echoed his ears..._

"Sirius! Wake up! Something is wrong with Prince Draco!" Hagrid's words went through Sirius's ears.

"What?" He muttered.

"The Prince is having a fit!"

"What!" Sirius sat up; the sun made it look like it was almost ten in the morning. Draco lay across from them, thrashing against the ropes that binded him. He stood up and ran over to the boy, "Prince, your Highness, wake up! How long has this been going for Hagrid?" Sirius looked at Hagrid for an answer.

"Just started but-" He was cut of by a blood-curling scream.

"Harry run, just run away! Leave them behind, _Harry!_"

"What was that?" Hermione burst through the door of the boat. She looked at Sirius, who was attempting to calm down Draco.

"He's having some type of nightmare Hermione." Her eyes narrowed.

"Every one is going to hear him scream! _Aguaminti!" _A stream of water shot through her wand, hitting Draco straight in the face. He woke up with a jolt.

"Err, Hermione? You might want to come see this." Hermione broke her glare with Draco and walked over to Hagrid, who was looking over the side of the boat.

"You okay?" Sirius put a hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Well, beside the fact that I am on a boat infested with, most likely, murderers, and that I just had my worst nightmare yet, I'm fine." He said as a matter of factly. Sirius smiled, but then Hermione's scream ripped it off his face.

"He is still following us? Impossible! And he is closer! Good thing we are about five minuets away..." She walked off mumbling to her self. Draco looked over the edge and smiled. Sirius pretended not to notice. Suddenly the boat jerked, they had hit land.

"Oh we were closer than I thought!" Hermione said cheerfully, "Sirius, you're in charge of the Prince till we get there." She hopped out of the boat with an odd gracefulness no one expected her to have.

"Er, do you want to be lifted into the air, or-"

"I'll walk." Draco said quickly. Sirius untied the ropes around the Prince's ankles and pulled him up by his elbow. They too got out of the boat, and followed Hermione with Hagrid close behind. They walked in an uncomfortable silence. Sirius didn't bother trying to make conversation; he also pretended not to notice whenever Draco looked behind him. No doubt that he was hoping that person in the boat was going to rescue him.

They kept walking for about ten minuets till Hermione stopped exclaiming that they were there. Sirius at a large grass hedge, there were about ten different entrances they could walk through, but only one had a rope hanging out of it.

"Wonderful isn't it?" Hermione said, "A maze, there is no way that the person on the boat will make it in time to follow us! Now hurry up! Sirius, keep your wand out, there may be some enchantments and jinxes..." Hermione walked in to the opening with the rope hanging out of it, Sirius handed the Prince to Hagrid, and took up the rear with his own wand out.

Draco looked around in the maze. They were walking down a narrow path, and the only light was coming from his captor's wands. Every once in a while they would take a turn, following the rope. As they went along, Sirius would cast incendio, causing the rope to turn to ash, preventing anyone to follow them. Once in a while, Draco would hear footsteps behind him, and he would attempt to look around, but his hopes were crushed when Sirius would just mutter sorry.

"Stop." Hermione whispered, her hand out to halt them. Before them stood a fork in the road, Draco looked down to see that the rope was split in two, both going each direction. Hermione cursed.

"The maze is trying to trick us! No matter, no matter, I can figure this out..." She started pacing back and forth, muttering to her self.

"One is the correct one, the other- oh, of course. _Accio rope!"_ The piece of rope on the right zoomed into her hand; she looked back to them, triumphant on her face.

"To the left!" She said.

"What? But the right one was the one that you summoned. Shouldn't we go to the right?" Sirius asked.

"Don't be ridiculous. I put a spell the real rope so that you couldn't summon it. So since that one hasn't moved, that is the way we go!" Hagrid shrugged and followed Hermione.

The rest of the way was pretty boring. They once came up to a boggart, but Hermione got rid of that before any one could see what her greatest fear was. Draco shivered; he didn't want to imagine what would come out if he stood in front of it.

At last they were out of the maze. Sirius sighed in relief, and Hagrid let Draco sit down. His tied hands twiddled with the green grass.

"_Humino Revilio!" _ Hermione's spell crossed through the maze, Draco looked up in time to see a figure of a person in a black cloak, with a blue headband across his forehead as if he had a cut.

"I can't believe it. He is going through the maze." Hermione said in awe. She was right; he was actually following the pieces of ash that the disinigrated rope had created.

"Sirius, we are going to take the Prince, you stay here and make sure he doesn't make it out alive. If he dies in the maze fine, if not, use your wand." A huge grin crossed over Sirius's face, almost as if this is what he was hoping for.

"I want to duel him without any curses."

"You know what a hurry we're in!"

"Well yeah, but if I just kill him, it would be to quickly."

"Oh have it your way! Hagrid, take the Prince." Hagrid picked Draco up in a cradle pose. Draco shifted, this made him very un-comfortable. The last thing he saw over Hagrid's shoulder was Sirius throwing his wand in the air, laughing.

_("Is there a duel coming up?"_

"_I'm tempted to say 'no' just to see your reaction.")_

**Hey readers! I just like to thank everybody that has stuck with this story, you are awesome! P.S. Did any one catch the AVPS reference? **


	6. Chapter 6

After and hour oh so however, Sirius became bored. Pacing back and forth, waiting for the man with the blue headband to walk out of the maze was making him anxious. Unable to take his excitement of a proper duel dying down any more, Sirius marched back into the maze, following the traces of ash. Slowly he turned each corner, wand at the ready. However the man with the blue headband was no where to be found. After walking a bit more, he found the man, standing at the fork in the road, tapping his chin, debating which way to go.

"Hello there!" Sirius cried out cheerfully. The man spun around to face him, wand at the ready.

"Hullo."

"I can see that you are lost."

"Lost, I don't believe, would be the correct form of word. Lost is when you are un – aware of an objects or your whereabouts. I am not lost, just simply deciding which way to go." Sirius threw up his hands in surrounder, smirking.

"My apologies." The man looked at him sternly.

"Now if you don't mind, this is causing a lot of brain power, and I would appreciate it if you didn't distract me." The man turned away from Sirius, concentrating on the task at hand.

Sirius leaned against the wall of the maze, slightly lowering his wand. "I don't suppose you could hurry it up, could you?"

"Well, you could help me and tell me which way to go." The man looked at him again, irritated.

"I doubt you would trust me, I am meant to kill you once we are out of here." Sirius smirked again, folding his arms. The man looked at him in mock sadness,

"That does put a damper on our relationship." The man glared again, turning away from him. Sirius sighed, frustrated.

"I swear on my animagus form, that you will make it out here alive." The man in black and blue didn't respond, but continued to look at the road. Sirius decided to try again, "I swear on the death of my best friend, James, that you will make it out alive." There was only a moment of pause before the man spoke.

"Show me the way." Sirius smiled, triumphant.

"To the left." He started walking out, turning his head to make sure the man was following him.

Once the escaped the maze, the man in black sighed, taking out his wand.

"Please, rest a moment. You must be tired."

"I'm not, but thank you." The man sat on the grass, looking past Sirius. Sirius sat across from him, twirling his wand in his fingers.

"Why are you so interested in the prince? Surely you saw him on our ship…"

"That, is none of your concern."

"So you _aren't_ from Hogsmeade then?"

"I'm from neither Hogsmeade, Durmstrang or Beauxbatons."

"Then where could you be possibly from?"

"I'm from nowhere." The man looked at him, "that's quite a beautiful wand you have there." Sirius beamed.

"James made it," he handed the wand to the mand, "careful now." The man examined the wand closely.

"I've never seen another like it."

"My best friend and I had a customer years ago, asking for a wand. When it was finished, the man promised eighteen more than he offered when he came to finally retrieve it. James refused, therefore he killed him, and cursed me."

"I'm very sorry about your lost," the man handed the wand back to his owner, not tearing his gaze away.

"I plan on avenging him," Sirius explained, taking his wand back, "when I meet him someday, I will say, 'Hello, my name is Sirius Black, you killed my friend, prepare to die.'"

"And you've been training all these years?"

"Of course, I don't plan on meeting the four finger man without practice," and with saying that, he looked pointingly at the black mans hands. The man held them up, proving he wasn't the vilan.

The man stood up, pulling out his wand. "I'm ready." Sirius stood up too, flipping his wand in his hand once more.

"I'm sorry you'll never meet the prince," he sent a flash of blue light in the man's direction, and with reflexes Sirius had never seen before, the man rolled on the ground, dodging the spell, landing on one knee and pointing his wand at Sirius.

_("Finally, action!")_

"And I'm sorry you'll never avenge your friend," the man shot a streak of red at Sirius chest, but he easily deflected the spell.

"You are good!"

"I would hope so." The man sent more flashes of light at Sirius, and he dodge and deflected each one of them. In reaturn, Sirius sent three spells at once at the man. Lunging behind a rock, letting the spells hit that, the man avoided them. Sirius grinned, then starting slowly walking to the rock, ready to kill this skilled dueler. The man though, sensing his movement, quickly jumped up, pointing his wand at Sirius, sending a orange flame. Sirius barely dodge the fire, then glared at the man.

"There will be only one death, both of us cant loose."

"Then it will be you!" The man jumped at Sirius, pinning him on the ground beneath him, his wand pointing under his chin. Sirius laughed in response.

"You're gonna kill me?"

"Yeah, so why are you smiling?"

"Because I know something you don't,"

"and what could that possibly be?" He jabbed his wand at Sirius's throat, causing him to choke slightly.

"I can use unforgivables." He only gave the man a moment to let his eyes widen before screaming, _"IMPERIO!"_ The man flew backwards off of Sirius, sprawled on his back on the ground, his wand about five feet away from him. Sirius smirked, getting up himself, walking over to the man.

"Before you kill me, there is something you should know…" The man said, his voiced strained. Sirius cocked his head to the side, he wasn't supposed to be able to talk.

"And what is that?" The man barely smirked, slightly opening his eyes.

"I'm practically immune to un – forgivables. He then kicked Sirius's ankle, causing him to stumble.

Through the commotion, the man managed to retrieve his wand, pointing at Sirius.

"_Expelliarmus!"_ Sirius's wand flew out of his hand, he looked at the man in disbelieve, falling to his knees.

"You are the first to beat me in years…"

"I shall take that as a compliment." Sirius sighed,

"Do it quickly," he closed his eyes, waiting for death to great him.

"And kill a talent like yours? That would be such a pity. However, I cant have you following me either… _Stupefy!"_ Sirius fell forward, the world turning black.

_("Good enough duel for you Charlie?"_

"_It would've been better if one of them died.")_

**Hey fellas. So er, sorry this chapter never really got put up… I know, you can kill me if you like, but then you wouldn't get the rest of the story… Your choice I guess. Next one coming soon, I promise!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hagrid was still holding Draco in the cradle position when Hermione made them stop on the top of a hill about two miles away from the maze. He could tell that the prince was uncomfortable, yet he knew Hermione wouldn't appreciate it if he set the prince down, giving him a chance to escape. Hagrid looked at the girl with the bushy brown hair, she was looking over the valley below them, an obvious scowl on her face.

"Do you think he is coming?"

"Of course he is coming you oaf! I didn't hire him because of his looks, but for his skill!" Hagrid decided to not tell his boss that she just _heard_ he was good, never actually seen Sirius at work. "I have too seen him!" Hermione whipped around, facing the half giant. "He stunned that pain, didn't he?" Hagrid cringed, slightly freaked out that Hermione had seemed to have read his mind. Looking down at Draco, Hagrid realized that he hadn't moved once in the past hour or so, not even to his boss's comment.

At that moment, Hermione let out a shriek, causing the half giant to jump.

"He made it! That man defeated Sirius!" At this, Draco turned his head, eyes alert. Hermione turned to Hagrid, eyes wide.

"Give me the Prince. You stay behind and make sure he dies!

"How do I do that?" Hagrid asked, setting the prince on his feet again. Hermione sighed, clearly frustrated as she walked forward, harshly grabbing Draco's upper arm.

"Go over there to that field," she nodded her head to the left, "take one of the blast ended skewarts, and when his _head_ gets in view, blast him with the skewart!" She then continued to walk, dragging the prince with her.

Hagrid looked over to the field, slightly smiling when he saw a small family of skewarts at the end of the tall grass. How could he live with himself, knowing he'd be destroying a family like that?

He sighed, walking forward and grabbing a rock about the size of his hand instead. Then he his behind a boulder, waiting for the man in black to come into view.

No more then ten minutes later, Hagrid threw the rock, inches away from the mans head. The man in black violently turned, drawing out his wand.

"Who's there?" Hagrid stepped out from behind the boulder, another rock in his hands.

"I didn't have to miss. I could've smashed you."  
>"I believe you." The man paused, measuring Hagrid up and down, "so what happens now?" Hagrid shrugged, he was slightly ashamed that he hadn't thought about this before. He was surprised how patiently the man waited, not lowering his wand once.<p>

"We drop both of our weapons, and fight hand to hand."

"So, I put down my wand, and you put down your rock, and we fight like civilized men?" Hagrid nodded, slightly amused on how well this man in black was taking the challenge.

Not even a minute passed before the man in black lunged himself at Hagrid, wrapping his arms around his middle, trying to push him over. Hagrid tried his best to not laugh at the man's attempt.

"Are you just messing with me or what?" The man took a step back, glaring at the half giant.

"I just want you to feel like you're accomplishing something." He swung his fist at the much smaller man, who skillfully rolled aside.

"I've accomplished many things in my life time. How about you?" Before Hagrid could reply, the man jumped behind him, wrapping his arms tightly around his neck.

"Took out five men at once when I was fourteen…" Hagrid gasped for air, using his hands to try and pry off the mans arms from his neck.

"Fascinating. Anything else?" The man was striking up a conversation while Hagrid was trying to kill him. For some reason, this bothered the half giant, and he walked backwards, slamming the man in black into a boulder.

The man grunted, but the collision didn't affect his arms.

"I've fought many people," slams into the boulder again, "before. But not a single person for a long time."

"Does it make a, augh, difference?" The mans voice was becoming weaker with each whack.

"Well, you use different techniques to fight a single person off…" Hagrid could feel his face turning purple as he fell to his knees, not able to breath anymore. Black was filling his vision, making its way from the edges of his eyes to the middle. Officially scared, Hagrid gasped for oxygen, but finding none, he fell, face first into the ground.

The man in black and blue stood up, brushing his cloak off of the dirt from the rocks and ground.

"I do not envy the headache you have when you wake up. But in the meantime, sleep well, and dream of _large_ women." He raised his eyebrows to emphasis the large, and then ran in the opposite direction, continuing his search for Prince Draco.

_("Large women?"_

"_Yeah, what's so funny about that, Charlie?"_

"_Just the way you said it, ha-ha, laaaarge women. Ha-ha.")_


	8. Chapter 8

It had taken Princess Ginny and her army a few hours before they could find a spot to land their ship without having to go through the maze. Secretly, she was just fine with this; it meant that she was giving more time to Hermione to kill of her 'beloved' prince.

Once they found a spot, the princess and her crew all acquired broomsticks, and set off looking for the blond haired brat. In short time however, Peter had found a field behind the maze, scorch marks covered the grass, and a few of the rocks were broken to pieces.

"Stop here!" Ginny cried out, flying low enough to hop off her broomstick. "Draco! He has been here, find him!" Everyone dismounted his or her brooms, calling out for the prince. Ginny waited long enough for the sun in the sky to move a bit before telling everyone to knock it off.

"There was a duel here!" She crouched down next to some scorch marks, examining them.

"What happened, who won?" Peter asked curiously.

"The loser ran over there," she pointed to the right, "the winner, however kept going, after my prince…" Ginny paused, allowing emotion of grieve to cross over her face. "It is Durmstrang and Buexbatons! They have taken my love, and the plan to-" She pretended to choke back a sob, letting her face fall in her hands. A few of her warriors ran forward, attempting to comfort her. She brushed them all away, looking up again, red from anger.

"There will be great suffering in Durmstrang and Buexbatons if he dies!" With that, she mounted her broom, following the tracks of the winner.

Peter had to suppress a smile at the Highness's acting skills. He knew that she didn't care that Draco had been kidnapped and set on a death sentence. In fact, it oddly comforted him that Ginny's only intention to marrying Draco was to create a war between the countries. Mounting the broom himself, he flew after Ginny, imagining all the ways the Prince could be dead.

_("Nothing to say Charlie?"_

"_Next chapter.")_

Draco's arm was being crushed by his captors grip on him. Apparently she was giving him no chance to escape, and to double make sure of it, shortly after leaving the giant, Hermione had blindfolded him. Draco hated the sensation of not being able to see, it allowed his mind to wonder to places that he buried deep in his brain, not to mention it caused him to trip over a couple of times.

"Come _on_." Hermione would snap whenever that happened.

In about twenty minutes, they stopped walking, and Draco was seated on, what he guessed, was a rock. He could feel Hermione bend down and re – tie his ankles together, and then she moved next to him, pointing her wand lazily under his neck. Draco didn't know why they had stopped. Were they waiting up for the man to catch up to them?_ Don't be an idiot._ Draco told himself, _she's smarter than that._ But at that moment, Draco could hear footsteps running towards them.

"So you have defeated my giant." Hermione said calmly. However, Draco could feel her wand hand tense, and move more into his neck.

"I did." The voice sounded vaguely familiar, _as if it was from a dream or something. _Draco decided.

"You realize that you are trying to kidnap the Prince of Hogsmeade?"

"You realize that you already have?" Draco slightly smiled. The voice sounded as if the question was sincere, but sarcastic at the same time. Hermione hissed.

"Take another step forward, and I will kill him." She sharply jabbed her wand upward, and Draco gasped, feeling a small burn spread across his neck.

He could hear the man stop. Draco could also feel his eyes on him, and he looked down shamefully. For some reason, he didn't want the man to look at him, especially when he was this vulnerable.

"Well, I want him alive. Surely we can come with a compromise for him?"

"You two do know that I'm not an object for sell, right?" The fact that they were debating on who got to keep him bothered Draco. And the snarky remark escaped his lips before he could think it through. He was rewarded with Hermione slapping him hard across the face, and a growl of disapproval from the man.

"Well surely we can come up with something."

"Nothing comes to mind. I'm no match for your strength, and you're no match for my brains."

"You're that smart?" Draco could hear the man move closer and sit across from Hermione, surprisingly; Draco didn't drop dead like she promised he would.

"Ever heard of Merlin? Or Nicholas Flamel?"

"Yeah,"

"Morons they were."

"Well then," Draco could hear amusement in the mans voice, and could just imagine him smiling, "I challenge you to a battle of wits."

"For him?" There was a pause, "to the death?" Another pause, "I accept!" Draco could see the mind in the back of his mind nodding to each of Hermione's questions.

"Great! Pour us something to drink, will you?" Hermione's wand left his neck and he could hear her pull out from somewhere to bottles of what he guessed were butterbeer.

"Take this, but do not touch." Draco imagined Hermione reaching forward taking a vial from the man and examining it.

"I don't smell anything."

"What you do not smell is the Draught of Living Death. It will dissolve in liquid and kill whoever drinks it. I'm going to pour it into one of our glasses, and your objective is to guess which one." Draco could feel Hermione nod her approval as her bushy hair brushed against his shoulder.

There was a clatter of glasses, and a few moments of silence before either of them spoke again. "Which glass is it in?"

"This is easy. All I have to do is divide what I know about you, and place it into this challenge."

"You know nothing about me."

"Quite the opposite. I know you are no fool, so the poison wouldn't be in your cup, because only a fool would do that. So I cant pick the glass in front of you. But you would've guessed that I would've known that, so I cant choose the cup in front of me."

"You're a genius." There was mockery in the mans voice, but Hermione didn't hear it.

"Not to mention that you've defeated my dueler, which means that you have studied somewhere. And by studying, you know that man is mortal, and you would've wanted the potion as far away from you as possible! So I _clearly_ cant choose the butterbeer in front of me!"

"You call yourself smart?"

"I'm not finished!" Hermione snapped at the man, "but you also defeated my giant, which means that you are strong. And strong people tend to be more ignorant, so you would've thought that you could live through the poison, so I can clearly not choose the glass in front of you!"

"You're stalling." The man tried to sound bored, but Draco could tell that he was really amused. This was getting ridiculous. The poison was obviously in front of Hermione; the man couldn't have been that much of an idiot to put it right in front of himself.

"Of course I'm not! I'm trying to prove that I know who you are and-" Hermione gasped, "What is _that?_" Draco could hear the man turn around and a small clatter of glass again.  
>"I don't see anything."<p>

"Oh, erm, must've imagined it. But I have decided, I shall drink from my glass, and you from yours." There was silence as they toasted to each other and took a swig of liquid. Draco bite down on his lip, waiting to see who would fall under the mercy of poison.

"You guessed wrong." The man said after what felt like hours of quiet.

"Ha! You only think I did. I switched glasses when your back was turned!" The air was filled with Hermione's laughter until it was silent once more and there was a soft thud as if something fell to the ground. The man slowly walked over to Draco, gently taking off his blindfold, looking at him.

"Are you alright?" Draco looked away from the man, not wanting to see his face.

"And to think. The poison was in your cup the whole time."

"They were in both the glasses." The man said, clearly proud of himself. He started ripping off the ropes around Draco's wrists and ankles. "I just had the antidote under my tongue. See?" He took hold of Draco's chin, making him look at the man, and opened his mouth, showing Draco the underside of his tongue.

Draco couldn't help but giggle until he remembered that he was in the hands of a new captor, not exactly safe. The man sighed, then pulled Draco up, so he was standing once again.

"Come along then." He took hold of Draco's hand, and started running, giving Draco no choice but to follow.

_("You're awfully quiet Charlie. Are you starting to enjoy the story?"  
>"No, I er, must just be getting tired."<em>

"_Of course that's it.")_


	9. Chapter 9

Draco didn't know how long it was before the man with the blue headband stopped running, mumbling for Draco to rest. Cautiously, he sat down on a rock, watching the man pace back and forth. Draco bit his lip, the feeling of de ja vu washing over him. The way the man hunched his shoulder and looked down while walking was all too familiar with Draco. But there was something off about the man that made the de ja vu suspend anxiously over Draco's head. There was something about his eyes too, as if they were dusted over, hiding horrors that no man had the right to see.

_("Can I make a prediction?"_

"_No, Charlie.") _

"If you release me," Draco started slowly, "I promise no harm will come to you, and you will be greatly rewarded." The man barked out a forced laugh, causing Draco to slightly flinch.

"You honestly think that after all the trouble I went through to get you; I would just give you _back?_" The man walked over to Draco, standing over him, looking down at the blond head. "You are poorly mistaken, you're Highness." Draco glared up at the man, anger flushing to his cheeks.

"I don't _care_ if you had to go through a mob of angry centaurs to get to me." Draco stood up, fists clenched at his sides. He was shorter than the man, but it still felt good to finally stand up and talk back. "I've been through more in a _year_ than you have been in a life time. Do you know what it feels like to be kidnapped twice in a day? I'm tired of this." Right then, Draco realized just how much he actually was tired. He let his head fall forward, un-clenching his fists. "I just want to go home." He said after a few moments of pause. Draco didn't mean for the last part to come out like he was a child who was lost, but it did. Probably because that was how he felt at the moment.

"Home." The man scoffed. "Right. Back to your redhead princess, and a huge castle with everything and everyone at your fingertips."

"That isn't my home!" Draco looked up again, his grey eyes wet. "My home is a cottage, out in the country. My home is with a poor servant boy, with hair darker and messier then the night and eyes brighter and greener than the killing curse itself." Draco felt his eyes widen. Harry. After a year, he finally spoke about Harry. Draco bit his lip, all he wanted to do at that moment was to curl up and sleep, but the man was having none of that.

"C'mon." He said, his voice lower but not any softer, "we have to keep moving."

The sun had moved across most of the sky before they stopped again. Draco pulled his hand away from the mans, realization crossing his face.

"You knew him, didn't you?" The man looked straight at him, his eyes hard. "Yes. I know who you are talking about. Quite an interesting character he was, pity I killed him." Draco gasped.

"_You._ Y-you killed Harry…" The man shrugged as if it was nothing.

"I had to. You let one person go free, and then you have to work to bring your reputation up again. That's very hard work, mind you." "

You, you foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach!" Draco took a step forward, shoving the man backwards. "You had no right to kill him! He was innocent, just trying to get across the seas! I doubt that he even tried to save himself, the stupid nobleness in him made him save other people, and, and you killed him!"

"You should be grateful that I did!" The man shouted back, "how do you think he would've taken it if he bothered to come back to someone like you, only to find out that you are engaged?" Draco blinked, in all honesty, he hadn't really thought about how Harry would've reacted. He mostly imagined him swooping in like he always did, taking Draco away from the stone cold castle.

"Exactly." The man snarled, absorbing Draco's silence, "the only reason why I remembered him was because he asked to live before I killed him. I asked why; care to know what he said?"

Draco was shaking, half from fury, the better half from pure fear.

"I-"

"He said he needed to live because there was someone back home whom he loved, and whom he believed loved him too. He then proceeded to tell me about a young man, with hair lighter than the sun, and stormy grey eyes." The man glanced at Draco, taking in his features. "It wasn't good enough for me though."

Draco had had enough. Shoving the man again, sending him closer to the edge of a hill, Draco growled,

"don't you _dare_ ever speak about Harry Potter again," another shove, "don't you bother coming near me again, and you can die too for all I care!" The final shove sent the man over the edge, giving Draco the smallest amount of satisfaction. The man continued to fall, painfully landing on his head a couple of times, but at that moment, a slight breeze picked up, sending three words the man last said to Draco's ears.

"As… You… Wish…" It took Draco barely a moment to process what he had done, and who he _really_ pushed down a hill.

"Oh Merlin," he gasped, air barely entering his lungs, "Harry. _HARRY!" _

_("Ha! I knew it, I knew it!"_

"_No you didn't Charlie."_

"_Did too.")_

**Hey fellas! Finally, Harry and Draco are reunited! Anyhow, hope you are enjoying the story, and reviews are greatly appreciated! **

**Ps, originally, I wanted Hermione to say her famous cockroach line, but I couldn't fit it in anywhere, so I had Draco say it instead ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm going to go ahead and rate this chapter 'T' for lovely kissing and Draco slightly loosing it.**

Ginny turned from Hermione's crumpled body in disgust. The three captors Ginny knew that Hermione acquired were gone, if not yet dead.

"Your Highness?" Peter squeaked, walking up to her. Ginny put her chin up ignoring Peter and addressing the rest of her people.

"Durmstrang has backed out on my Prince. Only because Buexbatons has won him over." The Princess of Hogsmeade pretended to wipe a lone tear from her face. Removing her hand from her face, she forced her eyes to look wet. "There will be great suffering in both countries if he dies!" And with that, they loaded onto their brooms, Ginny secretly wishing that Draco was already dead.

Draco couldn't breathe, let alone think straight. Harry, _his_ Harry was alive! Before he could process what he was doing, Draco flung himself down the hill after Harry.

By the third time Draco painfully landed on his shoulder, he started to wonder if this was the best way of transportation. Those thoughts were pushed away however at the image of Harry flashing behind his eyes. Finally, he landed on his back at the bottom of the hill. Soon, he was greeted with shade from the sun and familiar arms around him.

"Are you okay?" Draco choked out a sob, hid voice cracking.

"You're alive…"

"Of course I'm alive. You didn't expect me to be dead, did you?" Draco choked on another sob before the tears took over.

"Shh, Draco, shh…" Harry sat up, pulling Draco onto his lap, cradling him close. "I'm here, I'm okay, shh…" Draco clutched to the front of Harry's robes, burying his face into Harry's shoulder.

Draco continued crying into Harry's shoulder, and Harry, his sweet, wonderful, perfect Harry held him. Quietly hushing him and rubbing the small of Draco's back.

"H – how did you expect me to recognize you?" Draco mumbled.

"I didn't. I needed to see if I could still recognize you." Draco thought that over, recognition of how much pain he must've caused Harry when he learned that Draco was engaged to the princess.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to get engaged. I never loved her, ever." Harry chuckled, causing Draco to swoon over a sound he hadn't heard in over a year.

"That's very reassuring Draco." The prince sighed, resting his head on the servants shoulder.

"So if you were alive this whole time, why didn't you come back?"

"I couldn't. Not really. After the ship I was on was ambushed, I went through many fights to stay alive. I got this," he pointed to the blue headband across his forehead, "from a nasty pirate a while back." Draco looked up, and slowly lifted the strip of blue cloth from Harry's head, gasping at what he saw.

A bright scar, shaped as a perfect lightning bolt, right over his right eyebrow.

"Sometimes, I tell people a crocodile gave this to me. But only when I get really bored." Harry shrugged, still smiling. "I really got this when we were ambushed. Pirates who know me call me the boy who lived because I'm the only one who has lived through a T.M.R attack." Draco let his finger trace the scar, allowing Harry to close his eyes. He trailed his finger down to the corner of Harry's eye, marveling over how much older the boy looked.

"What happened to your glasses?" Harry opened his eyes again, resting his cheek in Draco's hand.

"After a while, the captain of the ship began to trust me. And with that, he taught me new magic, giving me the ability to clear my eyesight."

"I rather liked those glasses though." Harry smirked.

"Same here. But it can be hard to be an intimidating second in command when you wear glasses." Draco let that soak in before looking back up at Harry.

"So you were safe that whole time?"

"For the most part, yeah."

"So you could've sent mail without getting in huge trouble?"

"Yeah. You have to communicate with other ships sometimes." Draco took his hand from Harry's face, anger coursing through him again. He gave Harry's shoulders another shove before pulling away and standing up.

"So you were safe this whole year, and you never thought it might be a good idea to send me a letter? At all?" Harry stood up as well, confusion crossing his face.

"I thought you would've been able to tell if I was dead or not."

"How? Harry, I was told your ship was attacked by T.M.R. I was told, that you were dead!" Draco spun on his heel, walking away from the pirate. It wasn't long however, till Harry caught up with him, grabbing his elbow.

"Draco-"

"No!" Draco pulled Harry's arm off of him. "Leave me alone. You cant expect me to be all happy, what, with you waltzing in saying, 'oh, hello after a year of us being apart. Let me assure you that I was perfectly safe, but didn't think to send you a single letter over the course of three hundred sixty five days.'" Draco looked at Harry, almost wincing when he saw the hurt flash against those brilliant green eyes.

"Draco, look at me."

"No." Draco attempted to shove Harry away, but the taller man grabbed his wrists before he could touch him. "Get off of me!"

"Look at me Malfoy."

"No, _Potter. _As the future king of Hogsmeade, I order you to _get off!"_ He continued to try and hit Harry. Draco didn't understand how Harry didn't see this coming. Of course he was going to be angry over the fact that Harry practically forgotten his existence, where he was stuck with no escape nightmares, and endless daydreams of the raven-haired boy. He heard Harry sigh, and before he could look up, something clashed against Draco's faintly pink lips. Draco gasped, realizing that it was Harry's lips against his.

_("Oh gross! Skip it Grandpa, that's nasty!"_

"_Some day Charlie, you too will kiss someone."_

"_Not bloody likely.")_

Harry took the opportunity of Draco's shock to deepen the kiss. Draco allowed his eyes to close, twisting his wrists from Harry's hands and wrapping them around his neck.

If people could melt, Draco probably would have right then and there. The only thing keeping him from collapsing was Harry's arms tightly around his waist. Draco curled his fingers with the hair on the back of Harry's neck, pressing his body closer to the one who was gone for too long. Much to his dismay however, Harry pulled back, leaning his forehead against Draco's.

"Listen to me Draco. What did I tell you before I left?"

"That this was true love and not even death could break it." Draco said, his voice barely above a mumble.

"Exactly. You would've felt it if I were dead-"

"But I did! I felt so _lonely_ and constant nightmares, and barely having the energy to even eat-" Harry shook his head, cutting Draco off.

"No my love. That feeling was from the stress of being apart from each other. Believe me, I felt it too. And I am so very sorry for not contacting you when I should've." He leaned in closer, his green eyes sparkling against the grey. "And I am also sorry for not telling you before I left that I will _always_, no matter what, come back for you." Draco looked at him before standing on his toes, gingerly pressing his lips against Harry's again.

A high-pitched shriek broke them off, and Draco quickly turned his head, following the noise. Looking at the top of the hill, he saw what could have been a miniature army, led by someone with long flaming hair.

"Oh no…" He mumbled, pulling in closer to Harry.

"Who is it?" Harry looked up resting his chin on the top of the blonde's head. Draco swallowed, biting his lip before answering.

"It's my fiancé."

"Sweetheart, you are forgetting that _I _am your fiancé." Harry smiled, raising his hand from Draco's waist and waving to the army. "Hello! What brings you here?"

"Harry!" Draco whisper yelled at him, but he was cut off by a voice from the top of the hill he did not recognize.

"Under the law of Princess Ginny of Hogsmeade, you are under arrest for the kidnapping of Prince Draco!"

"Oh. _That_ fiancé?"

"Of course that fiancé, Harry!" Draco snapped at him.

"Well, in that case," Harry raised his voice again, talking to the army of Hogsmeade, "In all due respect, your majesty, highness, or whatever they call you, I have absolutely, no intention of returning this man as _your _property."

"Then we shall take him back!" Draco recognized the person speaking as Ginny. There was a sudden whoosh of broomsticks, and Draco knew they were coming.

"Well, _now_ we're in trouble. Come along Draco." Harry grabbed his hand, and started running in the opposite direction.

"What are you doing? We can't outrun them!" Harry looked back, plunging his hand into his pocket and producing a wand Draco assumed he got over seas. Harshly jabbing it behind his shoulder, Draco watched in amazement how the hill seemed to practically blow up, leaving Ginny soldiers in dust, giving them a head start.

"On we go." Draco looked over, slightly surprised to see Harry smiling as if this was the most fun he'd had in a while. "We are heading to the forbidden forest." Draco looked ahead of them, only now noticing the tall thick trees.

"We'll never survive."

"Oh nonsense." Harry said, waving his hand dismissingly, breaking a run into the entrance of the forest. "You're only saying that because no one ever has."

**Authors note: Hey guys, sorry this one took longer than usual. I have no real excuse except to blame on writers block. Honestly, if you guys have any ideas for up coming characters or the three terrors of the forest, please, message me. It's greatly appreciated. Other than that, like always, reviews are super amazing!**

**P.S. Also, I put in the AVPS reference from a while back in here. If you honestly don't get it now, then, *****Shakes head*******


End file.
